


Life's just Poefect

by orcaerca



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orcaerca/pseuds/orcaerca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan Clare Eastman lived on Gorse, a planet in the inner rim. When the Resistance finally came, her and her brother signed on to help out; leaving their family behind on the dark planet. Her brother and her are put into training. Jordan gets put into a month long pilot training where she meets her superior who hates her for no reason at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning little chapter! I wanted to get it up so I dont back out of it!

I guess you could say I have a big family, and if you're guessing that why stop there? My family has been around for generations. My great-great grandpa comes from Coruscant. He, Adrian Ross Eastman, is the patriarch of our family. Generations later, with a lot of moving my family and I live on the planet Gorse in the inner rim.

Although Gorse may sound gross, it's actually a very fascinating planet. You see it does not rotate, half is lit, the other half dark. All life is on the dark half of Gorse, because anything that touches the light is burnt to a crisp. Ive lived here my whole life. 25 years of darkness-i’ve had enough.

I tolerated so many years of school, and “family time”. All of that tolerance went away as soon as my family got a message on a holopad. The Resistance needed engineers, pilots, nurses-all the help they could get. In a blink of an eye, I had packed my bags, informed one of my younger brothers and “responded” saying that the Eastman family had two volunteers. Me and Mitch were finally able to get off this planet. Mitch and I are 5 years apart, both with a knack for mechanics, piloting, and art. The three things our family has been doing since we were recognized.

In a day's time Mitch and I were on D’Qar. He was sent into mechanics classes-to be an engineer. I was thrown headfirst into a class of 20 people to be a pilot. And this right here is where my story begins.

*****************************

“Stop studying J.C.-it's been hours.” Mitch walked into my room holding a plate with some not so appetizing food on it, side note the food here kind of stinks.

“I can’t we have a test tomorrow, and the commander *hates* me.” I hissed the word hates out as I reached out my hand, not bothering to look at Mitch. I wiggled it around trying to find the plate full of “food”.

“Jordan Claire Eastman.” I snapped my head at him, his was holding the plate above his head. He smiled down at me, I rose a brow. “You finally have a teacher who *hates* you?” He smiled, laughing at me. If only he knew. 

“Mitch-go away.” I pointed my finger to the door, nodding my head at it. “I’m going through hell right now and I don't need your humor.” He smiled, not moving. “I’m serious Mitch- Commander Dameron wants my head on a platter. That first day I walked in it was hate at first sight, so enjoy your laughs with your friends-not me. I’ve had enough.” I glared at Mitch, his head and eyes, and-well- his whole body seemed to droop. “I’d *kill* to back to Gorse, and you know where I stand on killing things.” 

“I didn’t mea-”

“You didn’t mean anything, I know.” I snapped at him. “Just go away before you get me even more angry” He mumbled a response as he placed the food next to me on my desk, his shoulder slumped as he walked out, the door sliding shut behind him.

I felt bad, but not too bad. Mitch had it easy, we had both worked at our dads shop in mechanics. I had to learn how to pilot, and he, well, he only had to do what he’s been doing since he was 5. I guess you could call him “big man on campus” because he acts like a complete douche because of his skill. I envy it. 

I can easily pilot, the things i'm struggling with is taking tests on it. I know mechanics, but taking a test that's basically “what would you do if?” is not something i'm good at. Also, Commander Dameron has a nice habit of never grading my tests, failing me, and never teaching me how to use an X-wing. I'm the only one who has not been in one, and there's about a week until my final.

I’m going to fail, I slammed my head onto my desk, groaning aloud. 

“I need a walk” I spoke to myself getting up. It’s time to clear my head.


	2. Battle Droid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which building a battle droid isn't a dumb idea

BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP

I groaned waking up, sitting up and staring at my alarm.

BEEP BEEP

BEEP BE-

My fist slammed on it, shutting it off. I got up, getting into the pilot jumpsuit, day 25 of hell on D’Qar. So far, I had made no friends. I’m a friendly person, the only reason why I haven't made any friends is because i’ve kind of only met the people in my pilot class. It’s an all day class. All the people there avoid me, because they don't want Commander Dameron to hate them, so im avoided. I’m like a bug, it sucks.

Brushing my teeth, then my hair I walked out of my room. I put my hair up as I walked to pilot training. Most of the class woke up earlier so they could eat before, but I don't like eating breakfast-and I get to sleep later so it's not a bad trade off. People scattered the hallways as I went down mine. When Mitch and I got to D’Qar, we were both placed on the same floor of the rooming house. The top floor was reserved for the extreme high up people, they had the best view of the planet. The floor right below that one has the commanders, and basic leaders. Under them starts the rooms for “common people”, so everyone else basically. I’m on the 3rd floor, Mitch is down the hall from me.

I took the stairs down to ground level, the sun was up already. Living on Gorse, I was never able to see the sun, watch it rise and set. I lived in the dark. On this planet, the sun is what keeps me going. It's beautiful, everything here is beautiful. Trees, animals, it's a planet full of life. The only thing that stinks about the planet is that i've been here almost a month and I still haven't watched the sun rise and set because i'm either sleeping, studying or training. In 5 days, once i'm free to roam and am a pilot, i'm watching the sun all day. It's a nice thing to look forward to, I guess.

Walking into the hangar I picked my nails. Everyone was almost here, which meant an early start. Rolling my eyes I went towards the area where everyone was sitting, taking seat on the end.

Five minutes later, the class had showed up and Commander Dameron had walked in. A couple people sat up straight as soon as they saw him. Suck ups.

“Good morning.” He took a seat on a desk in front of us, clasping his hands together. Few people responded to his hello, per usual. He looked around the room at us. “Alright so we have everyone, today we’re not doing piloting nor or we taking that test.” He paused looking at us, awaiting our reactions. I glared at him, I spent a solid 8 hours studying for what? Nothing absoulutley nothing.

“What are we doing then?” A girl from the front row snapped, making a face of annoyance.

“Great question.” He shot her a grin. “I’ve gotten some complaints, not about my teaching though. Anyway, people complained that i’m playing favorites, and that i’m a little harsh.” He shrugged. “I don't think so, but I realise that an important thing about the resistance is teamwork. Today we’re doing what we should have done the first day. Team bonding.”

Everyone groaned. Commander Dameron stood there chuckling. “So I want the girls to go to the left and boys to the right.” We did as we were told. I was in a group of 8, including myself. The rest of the class was across the room 12 boys. “So ‘bonding’ is just little challenges I made up last night. I’ll be right back”

We stood together, only two girls talked to each other. When he came back he was carrying two boxes stacked, and following him was a BB droid. Placing a box by us and a box by the boys, he smiled talking to his droid.

“Alright, so i'm giving you all an hour. Last night when I was out with a few friends we found these guys. Their battle droids back from the clone wars. We got all the parts out. I need you to assemble them and program them to clean.” He nodded at himself. “Alright go, you’ve got an hour.”

All 8 of us stood staring at eachother. “How the hell are we-this is bull. I’m Janis by the way.” We said hello back. Her hands went up to pinch her brow. “I came here to pilot, not build a droid.”

“Same, I’m horrible at mechanics.” The only blonde out of all of us spoke up. “I’m Amelia.” She waved. Her hair was short, a little longer than a bob. She had a pointed nose, and piercing grey eyes. She was also my height, whereas Janis was a few inches taller. “Anyone good at this stuff.”

“I worked in a mechanic shop back on Gorse.” They looked at me. “I’m Jordan.” 

“Oh thank god!” Amelia smiled. “I’ll help you out as much as I can-I’m not good at this stuff at all.” 

“Ok cool.” We ventured over to the box, the rest of the girls not doing anything. 

As we dumped it out I heard Janis “Listen I know that he hates her, but he paired us all up. I wanna beat the guys- because girl power and all that jazz, but you need to put aside your fears of Commander Dameron hating us. She looks nice.” I smiled to myself.

“It’s so weird how we’ve never talked.” Amelia piped up as I sorted through the parts. I put limbs in a pile, and the rest in another pile. “I’m usually very chatty-I bet you sit in the back. Honestly I never really noticed you.” She shrugged. “What's this?” She picked up a leg. “Is this an arm?”

“No.” I smiled. “That's the leg.”

“Oh. Cool.” She hummed. “Have you built one of these before?” 

“Yeah, when I was younger my dad would alway get us random parts. Me and my brother used to build them so we have two of these at home.”

“That's so cool! Wow I bet you must miss them, I miss my family.”

“I miss them enough, my brothers here though. His name is Mitch.”

“Mitch Eastman!” She jumped. “You’re brothers so cute! He was at the bar with us last night.” She laughed. “You’re Jordan, wow you made him upset last night.”

“I was hard core studying.” I sighed. I glanced over at the other girls who were just watching us. “Can someone get me a drill please?” Janis nodded quickly getting one and handing it to me. “Thanks.” She nodded at me.

“That's what Mitch told us.” She giggled. “He was so upset he went right up to the pilots!” I stopped putting parts together and looked at her. “Yeah! Sat down right next to Jess and Snap.” She giggled again. “You know, part of Commander Damerons squa-”

“Wait.” I stopped her, she looked at me, her eyes sparkling in admiration over my brother; gross. “Was Commander D-”

“Oh stars no!” Her arms crossed her chest. “He told them to tell him the message, it was a mess.” She giggled once more. “A true hero in my book.”

I nodded. The rest of the droid building was in silence, only me speaking to the other girls to get me things. I was sodering on the head when the Commander came over.

“Hello.” He spoke to the larger group of girls, then came over towards Amelia and I. “Good job.” He nodded. 

“This was so much fun!” Amelia chirped at him. “I learned a lot from just watching, Jordans so good at this.” His smile faded as he nodded at her words. She talked at him for quite a bit, I was putting the last touches on it when I realised that the box lacked a remote or a command center. I frowned as I bent down to look under the table, maybe it fell under it.

“Jordan where did yo-Oh!” Amelia jumped and giggled. “What are you looking for?”

I didn’t bother to look up at her. “I’m looking for a remote of some sort-the droid will do nothing if It doesn't have a command center.”

“Shit.” A male voice uttered from above me, I jumped slamming my head on the bottom of the table, groaning I crawled out from under it. I rubbed my head as I stared at the Commander. “I knew I forgot something.”

“Does that make our droid done, do we win?!”

“Uh.” He stood up tall, glancing at the boys who had only the pelvis down done. “I guess.” He nodded, smiling at the 6 of us that did nothing. “Good job girls.”

“Thanks Commander Dameron.” Amelia said. He turned to her, his face twisting into confusion as he nodded and quickly walked away toward the boys.

“Wow, it only took you 20 minutes!” Amelia said patting my back. “The mechanics haven't even started their day yet, and you built a droid-in i presume record time.”

“Thanks.” I smiled at her, rubbing my grease covered hands on my pilot suit, smearing it all over my thighs. 

The other girls came closer to us. “Hey good job, you really helped us. I would have had no clue what to do.” I smiled at her. “I'm Grace.” She stuck her hand out and I shook it. Grace was easily the tallest out of us. Towering over Amelia and I she was probably around 5’9- the same height as the commander. Her long black hair was braided down her back, making her seem a tiny bit taller. Like Amelia she had piercing eyes, except hers were grey. She looked very gothic because of her pale skin, but it was a look that sort of suited her. 

“Hey Jordan wanna eat lunch with me today?” Amelia popped right back into my sight. I accepted, nodding and sending her a smile. “Great-you’ll love my friends, we-”

“Hey thanks for knowing this shit.” Janis spoke up. “We only treated you like an illegitimate person because of the way the Commander treated you-we’re not friends in anyway kid.” She shook her head. “I’m just not gonna shit on you behind you back anymore.” I nodded, cocking a brow at what she had said to me.

First of all, rude.

Her and the other group walked back to the center of the room, where the boys were sitting. Amelia let out another nervous laugh, and I laughed right along with her.

***************

“I’m really glad I met you. The other pilot girls are so eh, you seem really nice!” Amelia wouldn't shut up. It was lunch time and we were in the mess getting food. She talked a mile a minute sometimes stumbling over her words.

“You too.” I said quietly as she went on to tell me about one of her ex boyfriends.

Grabbing our illegitimate food, I followed behind her towards a table. There were three guys seated there. The one that stood out the most was the one that seemed the tallest. His hair was spiked up, multiple colors coming from it. He looked like bones, he was scrawny but tall. As we sat down his expression didn't change. She sat down right next to him, and I sat next to her-not looking away from my “food”.

“Guys this is Jordan. Jordan this is Paul.” She pointed to the man she sat next to. “That's Chris, and this is Snap!” She giggled. “How nice of you to join us, where’s your piloting squad?”

“Well Po-Commander Dameron hasn't shown up for lunch in the past month, but you probably knew that.” She nodded waving her hands in a ‘go on’ motion. “Jess is hung over- and the rest of them are not on D’Qar. They’re on some side mission.

“How lovely.” She smiled at him. “It’s nice of you to join us. Ok Jordan so that Snap, he’s basically the commander's right hand man-so that means if he gives you more problems just talk to Snap.” 

“Oh your Mitch’s sister.” He said knowingly.

“You’re Jordan!” The one named Chris piped up. “I love your brother!” 

“We know.” Paul spoke up. “You never shut up about how cute he is.” Chris face turned red and Amelia slapped Paul’s arm. “Don't poke fun! I don't make fun of you for being smitten with General Organa’s assistant. We all know that you’re not “repairing” her room that often.” 

“I really do need to repai-”

“Oh bullshit.” Chris made a face at him. “The whole base knows you're having sex in there, just own up to it.” Paul’s face turned a bright shade of pink as Snap and Amelia erupted into laughter.

“It's not that bad.” Snap smiled at him. “Remember when everyone thought that Leia and Poe were a thing?” Paul laughed loudly nodding at him.

“What!!!” Amelia jumped in her seat. “Details now.” I laughed finally, settling into the weird group I was sitting with. I could get used to these people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this because el prologue was so short and bad lmfao. Also made a star wars tumblr so I can keep you guys updated on this.
> 
> its sturwurz.tumblr.com


	3. Flight Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a crash landing occurs

Amelia had gotten me to eat breakfast with her in the morning. I still had not seen a sunrise, my little secret, but at least I had a friend. A friend that was a girl, was real, and not a member of my family. In the morning I wake up, get dressed, brush my teeth and then she knocks on my door. I still always keep my hair up.

“You should wear your hair down one day.” Amelia smiled as we walked down to breakfast. “You should have today-it's the big day Jor.” 

“Stop calling it that.” I mumbled. Today was the last day of Pilot classes. At the end of the day, I would be a pilot. The only problem is I never was ‘chosen’ to be in an X-wing. I have no clue how to fly one. I can fly a Y-wing, but i’m not sure what an X-Wing does. “Im gonna die up there.”

“Pish Posh!” She exclaimed waltzing into the mess. “You’ll do fine, Im rooting for you.” I rolled my eyes as we got our breakfast. Today was egg day. “I love eggs.” She scooped a large ladle full of scrambled eggs onto her plate. I took about a fourth of what she had, walking over to the condiment corner Amelia waved at my brother and his girlfriend. 

Yes. I said girlfriend. Her name is Sam, and she's a nurse, according to Chris she’s a sweetheart, but we’ll see.

“They just refilled the ketchup.” Amelia picked it up squirting it all over her plate, holy crap she really does like eggs. I opted for maple syrup, drowning the eggs in it, because let's be honest. I doubt these eggs are real.

We went to our table where Chris was eating a mountain of eggs, and Snap was across from him drinking coffee.

“No eggs for you?” Amelia said sitting down next to Snap, I sat next to Chris.

“Those definitely are not eggs.” He laughed, taking a sip from his mug. “You girls excited? Big day.”

“No.” I responded quickly.

“Oh shut up.” She scoffed. “You’ll do fine.”

“Yeah she's probably right, how did your test runs go Jor?” Snap questioned me his arms leaning on the table.

“Never got one.” His facial expression changed rapidly. “Commander Dameron avoided that with me.”

“Listen, you should not be flying that thing later today. Do you wanna take a spin with me? There may not be much room, but it's better than dying while flying.”

“I should be fine, but a run through would be really nice.” I smiled at him, Snap was a great guy.

“Look at that! Snap. Our savior.” Amelia giggled digging into her eggs. “Man, I wish everyday was egg day.”

**************

“Thank you so much Snap.” He helped me out of his X-wing. “This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me.”

“It's no problem, any friend of Amelia is a friend of mine. Also, you could have died and I don't think Poe would like that.” He laughed and I just smiled at him, not laughing along. “Speaking of Amelia, her and I are going for a walk-I’ll talk to you when I see you. Good luck later!” He patted my shoulder and walked off towards the back exit of the hangar.

I made my way towards the front exit, but I was stopped by Mitch. “Hey my favorite pilot.” He said throwing that object in his hand at me, that object was a dirty towel. It hit my face and he laughed.

“You suck Mitch.” I pulled off the towel throwing it back at him.

“You’ve got a streak on your face.”

“Where?” My hand shot up touching my cheek.

“Lemme help.” He reached his hand up. “Right here.” He then swiped his hand across my forehead.

“Did you just-”

“Yes”

“It's on.” I raised my eyebrows at him. “I’m getting you back, but i'm not telling you when.”

 

“Let the games begin.”

 

**********************

Amelia was beaming. She passed her pilot test.”I cant believe youre last Jor, I hope you do well.” I smiled at her. Me too.

“Alright, it's your turn Jordan.” The hangar was dead silent, the whole class was gone because I was last. The only people here were Amelia, Chris and Mitch. My fanclub you could say. I approached the ship, each one of us took the test in the X-Wing that we would be receiving. Everyone had passed so far, it was more like training rather than a class. Honestly though with the amount of studying I did it was a class.

“Alright, just 5 minutes up in the air, i'll tell you what to do alright.” I nodded at him, not looking him in the eye. Just like Snap showed me, I started the X-Wing getting into the air. The only difference was that something was off. It felt lighter. Maybe since it's older.

“Ok, so do basic maneuvers.” Commander Dameron spoke into the comm link. I did as he said. “Ok, now do a barrel roll.” I accelerate in the air spinning the wheel, but when I tried to press the brakes it wouldn’t work. “Ok that was good you can stop now.” It was still spinning, the whole X-Wing was going out of control. “Jordan stop.” 

“I can't.” My stomach started to get a bad feeling.

“What do you mean you can't? You’re trying to be a pilot, not a fucking-”

“The brakes won't work.” I cut him off from snapping at me more. “What do I do?” I asked quietly.

“Fuck.” I heard a rustle from his end, the X-Wing slowed with its spinning. “Is it under control?” I could hear Mitch screaming curses at Poe in the background.

“No I-I can’t steer it.” Tears started to pour down my face as the trees came closer to viewpoint. I was going to die.

“Crash land, just like how I taugh-shit.” He stopped halfway through. Thats right, he didn't teach us that. “Ok, Im gonna guide you through a crash landing...Shut up! I’ helping.” He yelled at my brother.

“Ohkay.” I responded quietly. I took a deep breath as he gave me instructions. An hour later I had landed in the middle of forest on the planet. The second I got out I began to heave and cry. My knees were pressed into my chest as I hugged them. 

I almost just died.

I sat in silence for a while, calming myself down. I began to doze off when I finally heard a vehicle.

“Jordan?” I heard the Commander, he was on the other side of the X-Wing.

“Yeah.” I stood up.

“Thank God you're okay.” He breathed out running towards me. In a second he was hugging me, and it hurt. It was a bear hug, a squeeze.

“Ow.” I said quietly.

“Ah.” He placed me down. “I’m sorry I didn’t che-”

“You didn't check my X-Wing!?” I screaming yelling at him. “The brakes were dead! Fucking non-existent, and you’re standing here offering me nothing but a hug and a ‘i'm sorry’! Bull!” I stepped closer, throwing my hands out to shove him. He quickly backed up, putting up a hand. “No. No! Listen here Commander, I’ve endured a month on this planet of HELL.” I paused. “Its all your fault too! I could have died. Why couldn’t you just teach me! What’s the problem, huh? Am I like gross or something, are you judging me based on the way I loo-”

He had cut me off by shoving himself on me. His hands cupping around my face as his lips pressed against mine. For a second I kissed him back, but then I realized what had just happened. My hands slammed against his chest pushing him back. We stared at each other in silence. I decided to break that silence.

“I wanna go back.”

“Understandable.”

“Which way’s the hangar.”

“That way.” He pointed north. I began walking. “I can give u a lift?” I stuck my middle finger up at him in a response. “Alright then!” He called out to me. “By the way, you have to re-do your pilot test.” He called out.

“Fuck off Dameron.” I yelled not looking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So until I get more of a following on here, im gonna post every day!
> 
> Feel free to comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so Im Ricki, this is my first Star wars fic. I used to write 1D and shit. Im working on the first 10 chapters rn so you prob wont get an update until sunday. Im picky about my fics so this has basically been planned out right until a certain point, so im gonna say about 25 chapters. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
